Returning To Heroics
by Skiing-girl
Summary: Lydia Talassa, daughter of Poseidon left the Justice League years ago to help her own people in war. But with Lydia's return, will she be accepted onto the new Young Justice Team. Sorry, bad summary. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

HAPPY HARBOR- May 18

Superman and Martian Man Hunter were thrown back in the air and slammed into the beach with incredible force. Batman ran up behind the Titan and threw his batarangs with stunning accuracy. Not that it mattered since they just bounced off the golden eyed villian's skin and into the water. Super Man, the Martian, and Batman were the only ones left. Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl all lay strewn in a bloody mess through the salt water. All hope seemed lost.

Suddenly, the small waves grew, slamming into the titan with untamed power. A figure rose from among the waves, a girl. She was looked about 13, maybe a little older. She had dirty blond hair and shocking blue eyes. She stood in a defensive position, a silver sword in hand, pointing towards the titan.

"Enough Hyperion!" The girl shouted with authority and power.

"Well, well if it isn't the sea brat. Finally decided to show up." the girl charged forwards, the waves posing no hindrance as she ran over them like it was land. The fight was brief for the titan quickly gave in after a few lightning fast stabs.

"Fine, fine you win this time demigod. But this is not over" The threat hung in the air as the titan vanished.

"Woah Lydia! talk about good timing!" Flash had gotten up and was shouting from the beach. Lydia smiled sadly in reply.

"I'm afraid I must leave. I'll come back once my home is safe. They are at war and need my help. Please stay safe." Without waiting for a reply, the Lydia Talassa turned and walked back into the waves and out of the Justice Leagues' lives.

3 years later...

MOUNT JUSTICE- July 8

"This is the Martian Man-hunter's niece." Batman spoke to the new Team.

"Hi!" The green martian stepped forward and waved cheerfully.

"I'm liking this gig more by the minute." said Wally meanwhile elbowing Dick. Dick nodded, or stated to at least. He stopped when a blinding light shot through the room and died down in front of the team to reveal a girl, who looked about 16 bent over her knees and looking about ready to hurl.

The girl groaned, "I reaallly hate flash travel." All the heroes took defensive positions around the girl while Batman spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He said it menacingly, like a warning that said spill or I'll make you wish you were dead.

The girl turned to Batman, a relaxed grin on her face even though she was face with a team of trained superheroes. "Oh, come on Bats. Do you really not remember me. I haven't been gone that long have I?" You could see Batman working through it in his head.

"Lydia?" He asked more like a statement then a question.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! It's good to see you guys are all right. Who're they?" She nodded to the Team. What Batman did next was a once in a lifetime experience. He smiled.

"It's good to see you too Lydia. They're the Young Justice Team. Robin, Aqua Lad, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian." The older team members were finally figuring out who it was.

"LYDIA!" Flash ran up and gave her a quick hug.

"It's really you!

"How are ya!"

The younger team still looked confused, so batman explained. "Team, this is Lydia Talassa daughter of Poseidon. She left the team after helping to found it a few years ago after the Hyperion incident to go help her people in a war.

"Hey, how come they get to make a younger team? I was stuck helping you people." At this Robin spoke up.

"They let you join a few years ago?! You're our age and they won't let us join yet! How old were you, 13?"

"Yeah."

At this point Batman cut in. "Yes we let her join the team. She was a... special case. Speaking of which, Lydia, if you would like you can join the Team instead of the League."

"Sweet, sounds good to me!" Lydia nodded with her goofy smile. "You guys are too serious all the time anyway."

"Okay, Team now you have six members. Lydia can stay here with Superboy and Miss Martian. get to know each other, I'll give you a mission soon."

The Leaguers filed out leaving the Team alone. Lydia broke the awkward silence.

"So, who are you guys again?"

**HI! Sorry, I know it's short but I'm debating whether to continue or not. Please comment to tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Leaguers filed out leaving the Team alone. Lydia broke the awkward silence._

_"So, who are you guys again?"_

"How about we all go around and share something about ourselves. Your age, what you wish to be called, and whatever else you deem important." Auqualad took control of the awkward situation.

"I'm Auqualad, my real name is Kaldur'ahm but please, just call me Kaldur. I come from Atlantis." When he grew silent, Robin spoke up.

"Hey! I'm Robin but you can call me Rob... or Robin whichever you like. I'm 13."

"Superboy, a few months old technically but more like 16." At this, Lydia raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm Kid Flash and by the way, _not _Flashboy. I'm..." The introductions continued and finally it was Lydia's turn. Everyone turned to her expectantly.

"Okay so, I'm Lydia Talassa, daughter of Poseidon god of the sea. I'm 17." Everyone turned to Lydia with a look of surprise. But, it was Robin who spoke up.

"You're the daughter of a god from ancient Greek mythology? Cool!"

"Woah, you catch on quick squirt," spoke Lydia looking mildly impressed, "Guess you are a bat afterall." They were both grinning now.

-THE NEXT DAY-

A cackle could be heard resonate through the air as the boy wonder released his birdarangs at the giant clay monster. The electric pulse that followed barely fazed the creature.

"What, the Batman too tired to show up so he sends his little birdy to do his dirty work?"

"Not a chance, slime ball!" Robin aggresively returned a comment.

"So, Speedy? Are you gonna' join?" Kid Flash questioned the ex-side kick.

"No, and I go by Red Arrow now." He shouted in return as he fired an arrow at the clay man, that burst into a hardening foam and captured the creature.

**Hi I was feeling incredibly uninspired to write this and the only reason I wrote it at all was because GingerNinja convinced me to. If I do continue this it will not follow the line on the episodes plot because I haven't watched it enough to pull that off well. Thanks for reading! Please review! :-)**


	3. an adoption!

I am sorry to anyone who was really enjoying this. I can't continue this because I have to spend most of my time either training or keep my grades up. I'm starting Freshman year of high school so it's a big change for me. It would be incredible if someone would be kind enough to adopt this. I hate to see writing projects end so pathetically. If you do decide to adopt this, please pm me so i can read whatever you do with the story if I get a chance! :-)

3 Skiing-girl


End file.
